Ginny Weasley Dark Agent
by Agent Ginny Molly Weasley
Summary: Ginny is a broken woman. Torn up over the murder of Harry Potter. She disobeys Hermione's orders and goes after the man who was behind it all. Draco Malfoy. Alone and classed as a Rouge Agent. Ginny must battle not only Draco's Death Eaters but also members Order of The Phoenix too.
1. Chapter 1 Death at Hogwarts

Ginny Weasley Dark Agent 

_1. Death at Hogwarts _

The Yorkshire countryside was one of the most peaceful places in United Kingdom. Like most of the countryside in the country a long railway line ran through it. This connected Muggle towns and cities to each other. Today the main line from London was being used by a scarlet red steam train. It thundered through the countryside heading for the small village of Hogsmeade. However on this journey the Hogwarts Express was carrying a deadly passenger.

Morgan Linwood was a well know New-Order Death Eater. He was wanted for the deaths of over 90 muggleborns including the murders of Mr and Mrs Granger. His knew target was the new headquarters of the New Order of the Phoenix and its leader. Sir Harry Potter.

As the train sped along towards it distension it found itself being chased by a silver Ford Anglia. Behind the wheel of the car was a red headed Magical Intelligence agent. A woman who often went with her gut and never thought about her own safety. A witch who put the mission first then safety second. Her name was Ginny Molly Weasley.

Grabbing the gear stick and sharply pulling it towards her. Ginny slammed her car into fourth gear. Racing towards it top speed Ginny's eyes fixed on the train that was steaming away from her. She knew the road very well and knew when she needed to use the breaks. Keeping one eye on the road the other on the train. Ginny battled to keep herself clear minded and clam.

"_Ginny Report"_ came the voice of Hermione Weasley through the earpiece in Ginny's right ear.

"I am about ten miles out from Hogsmeade. However I am having problems keeping up with the Train" she said.

"_Head right for the castle. You can bet he will apparate up there and not walk"_.

"Understood".

Throwing the wheel to the right Ginny sent the car up a dirty track. The speed she was doing forced the wheels to spin wildly sending the back end of the car out. Bring the rear back under control and keeping the same speed Ginny notice she couldn't see out of the rear due to the dust and dirt her car was sending up. However after another ten minutes on the rough and uneven road she was at the gates to the castle that had been her second home once.

Jumping out of the car she pulled her wand out and gave it a wave. With a large _Crack_ing sound she apparated into the courtyard outside the entrance hall. She ran into the castle to see Professor Slughorn already there guiding students in the great hall for safety.

"He went up that way" he said pointing up to the stone moving staircases.

"Which floor?" she asked sharply.

"Fourth".

Ginny ran up the stairs her wand in her hand and heart racing in her chest. She flew through one of the doors that led into the fourth floor corridor and carried on running. She had got halfway down the corridor before a blot of green light flew past her and impacted on the wall with a loud _Crack_.

Diving for cover Ginny saw the black haired Death Eater running away from her. Ginny ran after him and saw him stop by a door that would lead him into another part of the castle. She fired a spell that missed his hand by centimetres and slammed into door that he was about to open.

"WOW!" he said spinning around. "Not bad for a girl"

"Thanks" said Ginny both hands now holding her wand. "Next time it will not be a warning shot".

"So you think you got me?" he asked.

"I know I have Mr Linwood".

Linwood looked at his pocket watch and smiled "If I was you I would move?"

"Move?"

Just then there was a flash of white light then a large bang. Ginny felt a wave of heat slam into her face. She was sent flying sideways as one of the heating pipes exploded. Somehow Linwood had rigged the pipes to explode. This sent a chain reaction all the way through the school. As she laid on the floor her skin burning and one of her ribs broken Ginny watched as Linwood despaired through the door.

Getting to her feet Ginny held her hand up to the side of her head as her ear rang with a sharp tone.

"Harry" she gasped and staggered back to the stone staircases that had stopped moving about and she ran up to Harry's fifth floor office.

Forcing the wooden door to the fifth floor open she saw Linwood blowing Harry's door off its hinges and then a blast of green light came from the room.

"NO!" screamed Ginny as she ran towards Linwood.

"STOP!" yelled Linwood.

Ginny didn't and went for him. She threw herself at him and they both went crashing to the floor. Their wands went flying out of their hands. Meaning it was now hand to hand combat.

Linwood got in their first and punched Ginny right in the face breaking her nose then using his other fist to hit her in the jaw.

Ginny returned the favour by using her elbow to break one of his ribs then jumped up and kicked him.

She turned to pick up her wand but felt her legs being kicked out from under her. She went crashing back to the stone floor and felt a boot kick her in the back. Then in her backside.

"You stupid girl" he hissed. "You will never kill me".

Holding something close to her chest Ginny gave laugh that was very painful to do. She felt his strong hands grab her side and he pulled her over. Within seconds Ginny was on her back. Her wand in her hand and aimed at her attacker. A blast of green light shot out of the tip of it and hit Linwood in the chest.

He looked shocked and dismayed. He then staggered back and fell back against the wall. He slid down to the floor but by the time he hit the floor. His heart had already stopped beating.

A smile flickered across Ginny's blood covered face. She stood up and staged about as if she was drunk. In fact she felt very dizzy and foggy headed. She made it to Harry's office to see the place had been completely destroyed. Harry's dead body lay close to the door. His skin pale and his eyes lifeless.

"No" she gasped dropping to her knees. Then Ginny's body gave up on her. She became very weak then fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 Life or Death?

_2. Life or Death?_

The first thing Ginny noticed when she slowly came round was the feeling of motion. Opening her eyes weakly she found herself laying flat on her back looking up and a ceiling with lamps hanging down lighting the corridor with a warm bright yellowy glow. It didn't take much guess work to know she was no longer at Hogwarts but now looking up at the ceiling of one of the many corridors St Mungo's Hospital.

The next thing she noticed was that the muggle blouse she had been wearing had been ripped open exposing the black bra she had on under it. Some kind of sticky patch was stuck to her left side just under the bra. Whatever it was it was giving off a warm feeling that was helping her with the pain.

A mask was over her face and she could feel air coming. She knew right away it was an oxygen mask but however she didn't stop her from trying to remove it.

"Keep that on for us Miss Weasley" came a clam voice from above her.

Looking up Ginny found herself looking to the face of a dark skinned woman who wore brown robes and was checking a chart. She was a healer and for a second Ginny thought she might have been the one who patched her up after a training mission she did in Russia.

Ginny was wheeled into a treatment room but as soon as the healers started working on her things felt strange. The light in the room started to get dimmer and Ginny could swear that the healers who had gathered around her sounded like they were moving away. The last thing she remembered was a bright flash of white light then darkness.

Darkness surrendered. Ginny felt herself floating across what was a brightly lit room. All around her was white light. However as the light slightly dimmed she began to make out large windows and a large wooden door. She was in the great hall back at Hogwarts. But it was different. No tables or benches. No fire in the grand fire place. No house flags swaying in the magical breeze. Also the bright white light clung to the walls and the enchanted ceiling like cobwebs.

This wasn't Hogwarts and she knew it. She came to a stop in the middle of the hall and for a split second she felt like she was naked. Looking down to make sure she wasn't she noticed she was wearing a long white dress and the cuts on the back of her hands had gone. Reaching up to her face she felt the burns were also gone and she was able to breathe without wanting to burst into tears from the pain.

"Don't bother looking for scars Ginevra" came a voice that sent a chill down her spine.

As she span around and her long ginger hair flew about at twice the speed she had spun she gasped in horror and then smiled in delight at the figure who was dressed all in white and was walking towards her.

"That's impossible"

"The dead don't have battle scars" said Harry Potter. "And you are dead".

After a few minutes of Ginny checking every part of her body for a pulse. She looked back at Harry. It was the truth. She was dead. But how? She wasn't that badly hurt.

"W...What happened?"

Harry took hold of Ginny's hands and she felt a wave of happiness take hold of her. She looked into his eyes and listened to what he had to say.

"You went into shock on the operating table. Your heart beat became very fast and you went into arrest. Then you ended up here".

"Is this heaven?" she asked softly.

"No" he replied with a warm smile. "This is limbo. You have to either fight for your life. Or just let go".

"L...Let go?"

Form behind her came another voice that made Ginny gasp.

"Surrender to the end of days" said Fred Weasley as he walked over to his sister. "Hand yourself over to death".

"What's it like?" she asked with a shaky voice. "You know? Dying?"

"Well" said Fred in his normal cheeky tone "like falling asleep on a needle"

"Fred" snapped Harry who then turned back to Ginny who was looking a lot paler than she had done a few moments ago.

"It's almost time to make your mind up. Live or Die".

Ginny couldn't believe what was being asked of her. If she lived she would be without Harry but if she died she would leave loads of people upset and un-safe. She walked around the hall her bare feet making slapping sounds on a floor that wasn't really there. She looked over at Harry and Fred and then looked at the doors that had slowly crept open. A new figure stood there.

"Hermione?"

Hermione was dressed not in white clothing like the rest of them but in her normal muggle clothes. She held out her hand offering it to Ginny. Her face looked pale and was sparkling with tears.

"Come with me" she begged. "Come with me and live".

"Ginny" said Harry stepping in the way. He looked right into her eyes "you will never get this chance again. If you die you can be with me"

"If you live" said Hermione firmly "we can bring justice to the coward who had Harry murdered".

A few seconds went passed before Ginny made her mind up. She pushed Harry aside and ran for Hermione's hand. She grasped it and everything shattered like a broken mirror. The walls cracked and fell to down around her. The white light vanished and was replaced with pitch black. For a second Ginny thought that was now dead and that the image of Hermione was a trick. Then she saw a little gap in the darkness. A slip of light shone through it and a voice came drifting in.

"Ginny?"

"Ginny?"

It was Mrs Weasley. The voice had sounded far away at first but as the gap got closer and bigger Ginny could make out her mother's voice a lot more clearly. Also through the gap she could make out the hazy image of her mother standing over her.

"She's coming too" said Mrs Weasley as she watched her daughter open her eyes.

"Mum" Ginny muttered feeling as if she had just been attacked by a Dementor. She sat up slowly and felt her ribs throb. She stopped moving and looked up at her mother's beaming face.

"You're safe" she whispered.

From the other side of the bed Hermione's eyes fixed on Ginny. She had felt guilty at sending her into danger but as head of the Magical Intelligence Service she had no choice in sending agents into danger.

"How you feeling?" she asked softly.

"How do you think she is feeling?" snapped Mrs Weasley as she poured Ginny a glass of water.

"I fine Hermione. A little sore. But fine".

Hermione looked at her and smiled but her smile didn't last long she need to let Ginny know about Harry.

"They have recovered Harry's body" she said but stopped when Ginny turned and gave her a dirty look.

"I know he is dead Hermione. Let's just leave it"

"Of course".

Looking at both of them Ginny sighed "I think I need to rest for a bit". She didn't need to but she wanted some time to herself.

"Of course" said Mrs Weasley getting up and nodding to Hermione who smiled at Ginny.

"Get well soon" she said.

They both left. Ginny waited to make sure they were out of the ward before breaking down into tears. She was now accepting the fact that Harry had died. The one thing she kept asking herself was.

"_Did I do the right thing? Should I have picked Death?"_


	3. Chapter 3 The Newspaper's Special Report

_3. The Newspaper's Special Report _

A fresh layer of snow had blanketed everything around The Burrow. For the past few weeks Mrs Weasley had been desperately making the house to look nice for Ginny return. However when Mr Weasley and Ginny appeared in the garden at 11am she was shrieked in horror.

"RON GET THE TREE UP!"

The kitchen door opened and in walked Ginny with Mr Weasley who aided her in. She sat down at the dining table and smiled warmly at her mother who was elbow deep in bread dough.

"Hiya mum. I am back" she said.

Molly Weasley forced herself out of the doe and ran over to Ginny and hugged her. She pulled back when Ginny flinched slightly.

"Are you sure you should be home love?"

Ginny nodded "yes. It's fine. My Ribs should be fully healed after Christmas".

Mrs Weasley nodded "ah well I am so glad you are home for Christmas. We are keeping it low key this year. Just us lot and Hermione".

"Mum" snapped Ginny. "Like it or not Hermione is part of us lot. She had no idea that Linwood would rig the pipes in the castle to explode. No one could have known. I will not stand for you punishing her for doing her job".

Mrs Weasley slammed her hands on the kitchen table "WE ALMOST LOST YOU GINNY. YOU DIED ON THE OPERATING TABLE!"

"Briefly" muttered Ginny.

Mrs Weasley was about to say something but a loud crash came from the living room. They both looked around to see the tip of the Christmas tree lying on the floor.

"I am going to go help Ron"

Using her wand to make the star hover. Ginny lifted it up to the tip of the tree that was now upright.

"It's nice to have you back Ginny" Ron said as he put the lights on the tree.

"Nice to be back" said Ginny who then saw a newspaper lying on the coffee table. The image of her and Harry hugging each other after The Battle for Hogwarts was on the front page.

"What's this?" she asked picking it up and looked at the headline.

"Ginny No" said Ron sharply but she was already reading it.

_Harry Potter. Hero or Villain?_

_By Rita Skeeter _

_I remember first meeting Harry Potter during his time at Hogwarts. He was shorter than I first thought but the scar was something I couldn't take my eyes off of. Anyway he was taking part in the Triwizard Tournament and well let's just say his winning came at a high price. _

_No one really knows why Lord Voldemort returned that night of all nights but still if Harry says he turned up and murdered the Diggory boy. Then he did. Or did he? Or was Harry behind it all? _

_Some believe that Harry won the cup to impress his current girlfriend Ginny Weasley. But at the time it looks like Harry also had his eye on Cho Chang who at the time was dating the Diggory boy. Talk about winning over the ladies. With Diggory gone Harry had a chance to move in on the heartbroken Cho. This must have left Ginny heartbroken._

_There are loads or rumours about Harry's women. After all we all know that he was with the muggle girl Hermione Granger during his rouge quest to bring down Voldemort. Did Harry have his way with her when they were alone in the tent? After all Ron Weasley did leave them for a few weeks?_

_The Next time I saw Harry was after The Battle for Hogwarts. He was celebrating the death of Voldemort with his girlfriend Ginny. Many people believe that Ginny's romance for Harry was more a sexually need than of power. However the young Quidditch play had somehow got power as well as sex off him when she was offered a post as head of the new DA._

_Harry and Ginny were meant to be getting married on the 13__th__ of January but before Harry's untimely death. Sources close to the Harry and Ginny stated that there love life hadn't been going well. In fact the informant told me they hadn't seen Ginny or Harry together for some weeks and that Harry had practically moved into his office in Hogwarts._

_Whatever the reason was behind this we may never know. However we did find out that Ginny was seen with Dean Thomas a few days before Harry's death. Was the sexy red head having an affair? If so was she the one who gave the order to kill Harry then got cold feet and went back to stop it?_

_In any case Harry died on 10__th__ December 1999 and we are sure going to miss him. Even one of his old school enemies has voice his upset in this._

"_Harry was a great guy. A great nemeses and enemy. He is someone I will miss" said Draco Malfoy at a press conference he held yesterday. _

Ron watched as Ginny reached the bottom of the page then snatched the paper out of her hand. He watched at his sister's wet tears running the down her face. Unable to control herself she lashes out and kicked the coffee table over sending it and everything on it crashing to the floor.

"What was that?" said Mrs Weasley as she came into the room. She saw the coffee table lying on its side on the floor and the angry Ginny next to it.

"Young lady. Explain yourself"

Ginny turned and looked at her mother the anger inside her still raging like an out of control fire.

"In fairness mum. Shut up and Leave...Me...Alone".

With that Ginny stormed out of the room snatching the newspaper off Ron and then up to her room where she slammed the door and locked it with her own deadlock charm. She then throws herself onto the bed and re-read the paper.

After reading it five times she got so hot headed that she took her wand out aimed it at the bit of paper and muttered a spell. However it didn't work right. A huge ball of fire shot out of the wand setting the newspaper and the bed alight. Quickly she put the fire out with her wand but as she stood there she could see the tiny bit of paper left over that said "_Hero or Villain"_.

"GINNY!"

She closed her eyes and muttered a swear word under her breath then opened her eyes again.

"YES!" she bellowed.

"Hermione wants to see you".

"Finally" muttered Ginny and she left her room and went downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4 A Farewell to Arms

_4. A Farewell to Arms _

Ginny came down the stairs to see Hermione sitting at the kitchen table with Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. They all looked over at Ginny and most of them gave her a welcoming smile.

"Ah Ginny please" said Hermione pointing to an empty chair.

Ginny walked over and sat down. She watched as Hermione got up and handed out folders. The folders she gave them were brown with huge red letters on them.

**TOP SECRET. RESTRICTED **

"I believe you all have read Ginny's report on the incident with Linwood?" Hermione asked.

Everyone nodded then looked at the folder that Hermione had just issued them with.

"You may open them at the end of the briefing" she said sitting down. She then looked at Ginny.

"There is one thing I don't agree with you on. And that is that Draco Malfoy was behind it all"

Ginny battled to keep her cool. However after taking a deep breath she said "I believe your wrong there Hermione".

There was a gasp around the table and Hermione blinked and a shocked looked flashed a crossed her face.

"I beg your pardon?"

It was very rare for Ginny to take Hermione on face to face. However ever since Harry had died the once shy girl was now starting to show a dark side.

"You're wrong".

"What evidence do you have that points to Malfoy?" asked Hermione calmly.

"Draco has hated Harry from day one. He is a Death Eater and to be frank Hermione you wouldn't notice if it was Draco even if he came up and said "Hey Mudblood I gave the order to kill Harry Potter"

That was it. Hermione jumped to her feet. The chair she was sitting on fell backwards and landed on the stone floor of the kitchen. Her face was a light shade of scarlet and her eyes were wide and fixed on Ginny.

"THAT'S IT WEASLEY YOUR OUT!"

"Out?"

"That's right. Your Agent Licence is revoked. You will hand over all your ID's and Order equipment. You are restricted to The Burrow until you have under gone a full medical and mental work up"

Ginny got up and pulled her ID cards out and threw them onto the table. She then looked at the group.

"And your wand"

Ginny gave a half hearted smile as she put her hand under her jumper and pulled the wand out and handed it over to Hermione.

"Guess it's a farewell to arms" she said.

Ginny handed the wand she got for her first year of Hogwarts over. But as she handed it over to her. The wand sent out a power flash of white light. Ginny uses this diversion to apparate out of the house and into the garage where her Ford Anglia was parked. Getting in the car she started the engine and put her foot down. The car responded and burst out of the garage send the double metal doors flying off their hinges.

Her heartbeat didn't return back to normal until Ginny was at least 50 miles away from The Burrow. She kept expecting Hermione and the rest of the Order to come swooping down on brooms to try and stop her. The only plus side of all this was without her wand it would be that little bit harder for The Order to home in on her location. But she needed to get a wand to carry out her mission. The mission to kill Draco Malfoy.

It was getting very late and the snow was falling thick and fast. Ginny stopped at a service station to get herself a cup of coffee and to fill the car up with muggle petrol. She used her muggle credit card to pay for all this.

As she stood against the warm car she watched the snow falling onto the already white floor. Her mind drifted back to The Burrow where Mrs Weasley would be giving Hermione a hard time for forcing Ginny to leave.

Once she had finished her coffee she got into the car and headed back onto the motorway. She drove for miles knowing the only place where she could get information on Draco's whereabouts. Finally she entered the small village of Tinworth. She drove through the village and out onto the outskirts where standing all on its own was a small cottage. This was it. The only place Ginny could take shelter in. The last outpost.

Shell Cottage.

Ginny got out of the car and moved towards the house. She knocked on the door and kept her fists clenched in case The Order was already here and she had to call on her hand to hand combat training again.

The door opened and standing there was Bill Weasley. He looked slightly tired and his face was very pale. He looked down at his younger sister and forced a smile onto his face.

"I knew it would be you" he said.

Ginny nodded "Please let me stay. I need somewhere safe to make some plans"

"Plans?" he asked.

Ginny looked down at the snow covered floor for a second then looked back up at Bill. Her face was red and rage flickered in her eyes

"I am going to kill Draco Malfoy".


End file.
